


Рождественский дар

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Book Hunt, Bookseller - Freeform, Child death (mentioned), Christmas Presents, Demons, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Japan, Mythologies, Philosophy, References to Religion&Lore, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Кроули делает Азирафаэлю подарок на Рождество: помогает найти утраченный том «Властелина Колец»
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты G-T





	Рождественский дар

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с японской мифологией, мюзиклом Stray Devil Blues и мультфильмом «Книга мертвых»/«Shisha no Sho»

Близился главный зимний праздник, и снег падал пушистыми хлопьями на плечи Светлого; ложился на его нежные кудрявые волосы, вис у него на ресницах, мешая видеть. Но Светлый был слишком занят, чтоб обращать на это внимание — он перебирал книги.

Снег ложился и на книги, но лондонской уличной торговке книжным старьем, сидящей в стенной нише на улице Чаринг Кросс, не было дела до этого — ее заботило только, что сейчас темнеет и холодает рано, а запас сигарет при себе маловат, да и согревающее виски во фляжке на исходе.

А вот Азирафаэль бережно и досадливо стирал снег с обложек книг, листал их, потом спохватывался и откладывал, начиная перебирать другие их стопки.

Если бы у Кроули был с собой зонт — непременно черный! — он бы подошел и стал бы держать его над Азирафаэлем как крыло, закрывая от идущего снега. Как крыло, как в тот день, когда в Эдеме шел дождь, только наоборот.

Но у него не было зонта, поэтому он просто подошел, постоял рядом — и наконец, спросил:

— Что ты тут забыл?

— А?..

Азирафаэль вздрогнул и обернулся:

— Ты! Опять ты! Ты что тут забыл?

— Просто шел мимо. — рассмеялся Кроули. — А твое сияние заметно так издалека, что просто невозможно пропустить!

Азирафаэль посмотрел на него укоризненно. Как всегда — мил, как булочка с корицей, или пончик с посыпкой из ванильной пудры.

— Я ищу здесь книгу.

— О, как я не догадался? Странно, если бы ты искал тут выпивку, для этого есть другие места! — саркастически ухмыльнулся Кроули. — И как, нашел?

— Пока нет... — Азирафаэль печально вздохнул, проигнорировав подколку, и воззрился на стопки книг на прилавке, застеленном промокшим от снега картоном. Кроули вздохнул.

— Какую книгу?

— «Хранителей» Джона Р. Р. Толкина.

Зная рассеянность своего светлого приятеля, Кроули окинул беглым взглядом стопки книг, без труда нашел томик «Хранителей» между поэмами Теннисона и книгой советов, как ничего не делая достичь всего, вытащил его оттуда и перебросил Азирафаэлю:

— Не благодари.

Но Светлый лишь качнул головой и положил книгу обратно в стопку.

— Не то!

— Почему «не то»? — Кроули поднял бровь. — Или существует еще один Джон Р. Р. Толкин, однофамилец с одноименной книгой?

— Не то издание! — сказал Азирафаэль с огорчением на лице.

Кроули закатил глаза.

А вот это могло быть уже некоторой проблемой.

— А к а к о е тебе нужно издание, мой свет? — спросил он.

— В красивой обложке! С чудесными иллюстрациями! И, кажется, четвертого года!

Большой проблемой.

— И что же было на «красивой обложке»? И четвертого года — чего?

Светлый поморгал пушистыми ресницами, стряхивая с них хлопья снега.

— О, там были Гэндальф и Балрог, и Битва на Морийском мосту, и это было чудесно тем, как мило и одухотворенно нарисовано! Это была первая из книг трилогии, которую я прочитал, но я не успел посмотреть год выпуска, прежде чем отдал эту книгу одной девочке в церкви на службе, так что теперь я ее ищу...

— Опять ты что-то кому-то отдал? — Кроули хохотнул. — А не проще разок отданное потребовать возвратить?

— Нет, как можно! — Светлый насупился. — Девочка рассказала, что хочет умереть, так как ее регулярно бил отчим, а у меня под рукой не было ни детской Библии, ни «Нарнии» Льюиса, чтобы укрепить ее дух перед трудностями, только это дорогое моему сердцу издание...

Ну да, конечно. Странно было бы, если бы он просто оставил эту книгу где-то в поездке и забыл бы, где именно. Нет, опять героически, опять ради людей...

Чего и следовало ожидать.

— Эй, дамочка, как вас там! — окликнул продавщицу Кроули. — Обложка — Балрог с Гэндальфом развлекаются на мосту! У вас такая книжка имеется?

— А черт его знает! — откликнулась та, ёжась от зимнего промозглого ветра (похоже, ей не было дела ни до чего, кроме виски и сигарет).

Но увы! Если бы черт знал!

* * *

Прошло несколько дней с той поры, Лондон готовился встречать Рождество, а книга все не шла у Кроули из головы. Хотелось увидеть, как Светлый просияет, когда возьмет ее в руки, прижмет к груди, словно ребенок подаренного родителями щеночка, потом бережно заглянет под обложку и проверит, на месте ли все то, что ему приглянулось в этом произведении — словно какие-то хитрованы могли из текста украсть страничку-другую...

Словом, Кроули плюнул на дела и стал шерстить ноосферу.

Но творилось черти-что — изданий было великое множество на великом множестве языков; издания Властелина Колец были на все вкусы и все лады — первые, последние, подарочные, с цветными иллюстрациями, с рисунками автора, с гравюрами и даже продавался на одном подпольном аукционе якобы подлинник рукописи. Но никаких Балрогов с Гэндальфами на обложке, причем какого-то четвертого года...

Кроули досадливо поморщился. Обычно он просто запускал беспорядочные и хаотичные поиски по ноосфере, и скоро ему как счастливый билет выпадала нужная вещь или информация — все-таки он был дьявольски везуч. 

Но на этот раз такого почему-то не происходило.

Значит, сама парадигма поисков была неверной.

Нужен был иной подход, иная точка зрения, чтобы...

Кроули прищелкнул пальцами. Ну, конечно!

Зачем что-то делать самому, если можно подписать других?

Но вот вопрос — кого? Объявить награду, и пусть люди сами на блюдечке принесут эту книжку? Или лучше шантажом разоблачения каких-то грязных делишек заставить их делать всю работу (в конце концов, Светлый не узнает об этом, и это не омрачит его радость)?..

Хотя, конечно, метод пряника всегда работал лучше кнута...

Но люди так ненадежны.

Вот если бы...

Кроули нахмурился, а потом вспомнил кое-что и расплылся в злорадной ухмылке. 

Как раз накануне, во время встречи оккультных сил, ему рассказали, что опальный Темный по прозвищу Стинг опять приехал в Лондон в поисках сильного мага. Раньше Стинг был на хорошем счету и славился своим дьявольским умением отыскивать что угодно лучше любой ищейки, а опальным стал совсем недавно, лет сто назад. Была там какая-то мутная история с сатанистами, приносящими детей в жертву, неудачным контрактом на душу и прочая. Все это теперь следовало разузнать поподробнее, раз уж Кроули собирался подписать незадачливого коллегу на поиски книги.

Искать факты столетней давности об опальном Темном — это куда более привлекательное занятие, чем рыться среди бесконечных обложек в поисках той, что приглянулась своей одухотворенностью Светлому. И еще интереснее — найти кнут или пряник для опального Темного, чтобы тот согласился работать пусть даже по пустячному делу.

Кроули ухмыльнулся еще раз и поправил очки. Дело обещало быть интересным.

* * *

По ту сторону стеклянной витрины небольшого уютного кафе снова шел снег, и проходящие по улице люди исчезали в его круговерти, как тени. Но внутри было тепло, на столах горели свечи и из-за стойки негромко звучала приятная музыка — что-то рождественское, с колокольчиками и бубенчиками. Под потолком от тепла свечей качались фонарики с цветными стеклами, а висящие на стене три оленьих головы с печальными глазами были украшены гирляндами из веток падуба. Черные массивные балки над головой, покрытые неразборчивым резным узором, тоже были увиты гирляндами и мишурой.

Словом, уютное было местечко, Кроули не сомневался, что Светлому оно понравится.

Азирафаэль действительно выглядел довольным и сразу стал изучать, что особого есть в местном праздничном меню. Правда, он догадывался, что Кроули позвал его не просто так, и иногда вопросительно на него поглядывал, но Кроули держал интригу и не спешил объяснять, в чем дело.

Но вот колокольчик на двери звякнул совсем тихо, словно и сам не понял, а потревожили ли его, или он просто уловил какую-то стороннюю эманацию, — и в кафе вошел, мягко притворив дверь за собой, человек в черном плаще и черных очках.

Его очки сразу же запотели от тепла, но он словно этого не заметил, оглядел зал и двинулся прямиком к столику, за которым сидели Кроули и Азирафаэль.

Кроули бросил на него беглый взгляд и с некоторой досадой отметил, что для опального тот отлично и даже щегольски одет. Весь наряд с иголочки, очки тоже выбраны с претензией... но ничего не оставалось, как жестом указать ему на свободное место напротив.

Тот сел и бережно устроил принесенный с собой чемодан у правой ноги, как пристроил бы рядом послушного пса, и чуть-чуть ослабил пушистый серый шарф на шее.

— Знакомься, Ази, это мистер Стинг, — представил его Кроули.

— Очень приятно. — Мистер Стинг протянул руку для рукопожатия, но Азирафаэль посмотрел на нее как на змею.

— Кто этот Темный, и что за мерзость он притащил? — спросил Азирафаэль вместо приветствия, возмущенно глядя на Кроули. 

О, да, шоу начиналось.

— Это не «мерзость», — с удивительной мягкостью для носителя такого прозвища откликнулся Стинг. — Это семена для сада.

— У него в чемодане какая-то трупнина, — сообщил Азирафаэль Кроули с отвращением на лице, как будто тот был не в курсе. — У вас всегда принято лгать с первой же фразы знакомства, лукавый ты дух?

— Где смерть, там и жизнь, — пожал плечами мистер Стинг. — Семя лежит мертво, пока не придет время прорасти. И жизнь торжествует над смертью — разве не этому Он учит людей?

Азирафаэль задохнулся и глянул на Кроули так, словно искал у него поддержки. Но Кроули рассмеялся.

— Это Азирафаэль, ты должен был о нем слышать, — сказал он опальному Темному. — Отличный малый, хотя местами большой зануда.

Мистер Стинг вежливо кивнул, но в уголках его губ все же прочиталось некоторое нетерпение. Он был здесь по делу, а не для того, чтобы веселить Кроули перепалками со Светлым, и они оба это понимали.

Поэтому Кроули достал из внутреннего кармана куртки папку с досье, и помахивая ей, сообщил:

— Кое-кто из здесь сидящих, как мне известно, ищет сильнейшего мага. Однако, как мы знаем, Эмрис, прозванный Мерлином, заточен до последних времен, а Акира, именуемый Сэймэем из Абэ, еще не закончил круга перерождений, чтобы прийти в этот мир в полной силе...

Опальный Темный кивнул — он уже был в курсе.

А вот Азирафаэль попытался выхватить у Кроули папку и, когда это не удалось, гневно сообщил:

— Не смей вершить при мне ваши отвратительные темные дела, Враг Людей! Я немедленно доложу, куда следует, ты это отлично знаешь! Ваши козни будут разрушены и истают «яко воск от лица огня»!

— Я знаю, какая кандидатура тебя тут привлекла, но у меня есть кое-что получше,— сообщил Стингу Кроули, не обращая внимания на возмущение Светлого. — Вот, послушай...

Он открыл папку и Азирафаэль снедаемый любопытством, наклонился к нему через плечо, вчитываясь.

— «Принц Оцу, сын императора Тэмму, живший в Японии в эпоху Нара... — зачитал Кроули вслух, — ...был поэтом и любимцем подданных, но по ложному обвинению в заговоре был казнен на берегу озера Ивара. В тот миг, когда его должны были казнить, из рук пришедшей оплакать его девушки упало бронзовое зеркало и подкатилось к его ногам. В нем он увидел отраженным весь мир, что собирался покинуть, и совершил по законам своей религии ужасный грех — возжелал этого мира; возжелал так, как желают Падшие. Поэтому его душа не обрела мир и покой, а была ввергнута во тьму, но все время стремилась в мир возвратиться...»

— Какая печальная легенда! — сказал Азирафаэль. — Не люблю притчи буддистов об иллюзиях и плене в отражениях, вот взять хоть эту историю — невинно казненный человек, который согрешил лишь тем, что полюбил этот прекрасный мир... Но как его не любить — ведь он создан Творцом!..

— Любовь любви рознь, — вдруг тихо сказал мистер Стинг. — Даже женщина может любить дитя не как нежная мать, а как хозяйка — украшение.

Кроули поднял бровь. Опальный падший был определенно забавен. 

Как бы не подружились они со Светлым за его спиной — с такой-то прямолинейностью. Да, теперь понятно, почему его выгнали — с такими взглядами во тьме делать нечего.

— «Как бы то ни было, — продолжил Кроули, — его дух неприкаянным призраком являлся путникам у его могилы. До тех пор, пока его на рассвете не увидела добродетельная и невинная дева — госпожа Фудзивара-но Ирацумэ. Он показался ей чистым и прекрасным, как сам Будда, а узнав историю принца Оцу, она ответила ему состраданием всего своего доброго сердца.»

— И что же? — в волнении спросил Азирафаэль. — Она помолилась за него, его душа очистилась и обрела блаженство?

— Что-то вроде того, — ответил Кроули. — «Она велела собрать лотосов и вместе со служанками вымачивала и высушивала их стебли множество раз, а затем напряла из них чистейшей пряжи. Она трудилась дни и ночи, пряла и ткала, пока не создала чудесную ткань, которую расписала тысячей будд, у каждого из которых было лицо принца Оцу, а из этой ткани сшила праздничное облачение.»

— Но как это помогло принцу? — удивился Азирафаэль. — Ведь на нем лежал его грех, верно?  
— Она отдала это облачение в храм, — сказал Кроули, помахивая папкой, как веером — в кафе было все-таки жарковато. — И вскоре умерла, иссушенная работой. Ее душа сразу отправилась в блаженство, насколько я знаю. А вот облачение было в храме еще долго, пока не сгорело во время одного из пожаров.

— Какая жалость! — вздохнул Азирафаэль. — Прекрасные вещи так недолговечны!

— Истинно прекрасные вещи — вечны. — возразил опальный Темный. И бросил короткий взгляд на принесенный чемодан.

Кроули усмехнулся:

— Да, облачение было так прекрасно, что все, кто его видел, славили Творца и всех богов, что увидели такую красоту. «Словно сама любовь его соткала и расписала яркими красками. Глядя на лики принца Оцу среди лотосов и облаков, люди мечтали об утраченном ими Рае и обретали в сердцах надежду...»

— Правда? — Азирафаэль посмотрел на Кроули блестящими торжеством глазами. — Они мечтали — о Рае?

— Тут так написано. — пожал тот плечами. — Это наши для наших составляли, а в таких делах мы обычно факты не искажаем.

— Вам ли двоим не знать, что на земле люди лишь скитальцы, — усмехнулся опальный Темный. — А все бродяги, как бы ни любили дороги, в сердце теплят мечту вернуться в дом, даже если не знают, где он, и никогда там не были.

Они помолчали.

Кроули снова вспоминал дождь над Эдемом.

Азирафаэль рассеянно моргал — тоже, должно быть, что-то вспоминал.

И даже опальный Темный несколько раз хмыкнул, словно слова о бродягах относились и к нему. 

Правда, долго предаваться раздумьям им было не суждено, поскольку подошла официантка — хорошенькая девушка в шапочке Санты и красном переднике — и поставила перед ними заказанные напитки и десерты.

— С Рождеством! — сказала она, и Кроули поморщился.

Хорошо им праздновать, уже и не помнят, какая заваруха была тогда! Все на ушах стояли... Какие меры принимались, одно избиение младенцев чего стоило...

— Спасибо, душечка, и вас с Рождеством. — улыбнулся официантке Азирафаэль, не заметив гримасы Кроули.

— Да, чудесный праздник, особенный во всех отношениях... — не удержался мистер Стинг.  
Кроули поморщился снова. Хорошо, что Азирафаэль на своей волне, а то, глядишь, посмеялся бы над ними...

— Словом, прежде чем мы насладимся дарами этого милого заведения, я все-таки закончу свое повествование, — хмыкнул Кроули. — Поскольку по Закону смертным дозволено отмаливать умерших, то, благодаря молитвам, дух принца Оцу очистился — и, получив чудесные силы, которым подвластны даже такие особые структуры, как время, несколько раз воплощался в человеке и возвращался в этот мир. Тут сказано, что недавно он снова вернулся, и даже сказано, куда именно... — Кроули сделал выразительную паузу и посмотрел на Стинга.

— Неплохо. — кивнул опальный Падший. — Мне подходит. А что взамен?

Внутренне восторжествовав, Кроули царственным жестом хлопнул по плечу Азирафаэля.

— Опиши твою книгу!

— А?

Азирафаэль моргнул пару раз, а потом сообразил, о чем речь.

— Первый том «Властелина колец» Джона Толкина, «Хранители», — сказал он. — Тысяча что-то там четвертого года... Обложка такая чудесная, такая уютная, там Балрог как темная грозовая туча нависает над фигурой Гэндальфа, а у того посох светится золотым, а на голове синяя шляпа... Они стоят на каменном мосту, в руках у Балрога огненный меч...

Кроули не удержался и хохотнул. История с мечом до сих пор веселила его.

Азирафаэль умолк и посмотрел на него с глубокой укоризной.

— Понятно. Принято. — опальный Темный забрал досье и, бегло глянув, убрал за пазуху.

Дольше задерживаться ему явно не имело смысла, и он, подхватив свой чемодан, вышел из кафе и растворился в снежной круговерти.

— Занятный тип. — кивнул ему вслед Кроули, потягивая глинтвейн.

— Темный, — проворчал Азирафаэль. — И чемодан полон какой-то мерзости. Я не уверен, но по-моему там труп ребенка.

— Да, похоже на то, — кивнул Кроули. — Правда, он называет это семенами. Представь себе, он ищет сильного мага, чтобы тот обратил время вспять и вырос какой-то сад, в котором будут какие-то люди, которые будут снова живы.

— Это кощунство — нарушать ход времен. — проворчал Азирафаэль. — И зачем ему эти люди?

— Черт его знает... — ухмыльнулся Кроули. — Подозреваю, что в первую очередь он хочет вернуть мальчишку, с которым у него был контракт. Там была какая-то мутная история, сектанты, жертвы, совсем юный контактер с девчонкой-подружкой, а потом их прижали ваши и попытались уничтожить — и мальчишка с девчонкой сложились, защищая этого Темного от Светлых. Иронично, да? С тех пор Стинг попал в опалу и слегка умом поехал — ищет себе мага...

— Неужели раскаяние возможно и для Падших? — с надеждой спросил Азирафаэль.

Кроули такой поворот разговора не понравился.

— Даже не надейся. — хмыкнул он. — Наша гордыня слишком сильна — никто не встанет на колени и не склонит голову, сожалея о мятеже. И потом, он сам сказал — любовь бывает разная. Я уверен, он хочет себе цветущий садик с резвящимися детьми, чтоб это было личное его сокровище. Как стеклянный шар с мишурой — поставить на полочку и радоваться.

— Я все равно буду надеяться, что его сердце переменится... — вздохнул Светлый. — Все-таки, сам понимаешь — мечта о цветущем саде, в котором воскресшие мальчик и девочка счастливы и в безопасности — это не мечта Темного, это...

— Ой, ну вот не надо и сюда Эдем приплетать! — отмахнулся Кроули. — Сто раз пожалеть успел — кто бы знал, что из этой шутки выйдет столько мороки!

На самом деле, он лицемерил. 

Несмотря на все сложности и трудности, результаты той истории ему нравились.

Азирафаэль же взглянул на него с сожалением и вздохнул: мол, не надо, так не надо.

Разговор требовал перемены темы, поэтому он поднял бокал:

— И все-таки — с наступающим праздником нас, да?

— Мне нравится, что последнее время он называется Икс-мас, — не удержался от шпильки Кроули. — Так приятна подобная толерантность — ну, родился некий мистер Икс, ну и черт с ним...

— Ты темный охальник, и уста твои источают яд! — не остался в долгу Светлый.

И они чокнулись бокалами под веселую музыку, льющуюся из колонок от барной стойки.

* * *

Снег на этот раз шел сырой и колючий, и ветер швырял его пригоршнями в лицо. Кроули и Азирафаэль тащились через пустырь, вздыбившийся буераками и поросший бурьяном, оскальзывались на смерзшейся почве и поддерживали друг друга под локоть.

Кроули уже откровенно жалел, что пошел посмотреть, как Азирафаэль будет получать свою вожделенную книгу — эти задворки на окраине Лондона, эти пустыри среди железнодорожных путей выглядели отвратительно и не были предназначены для прогулок.

— Ничего, ничего, хоббиты проделали куда более трудный путь! — пытался подбодрить его Светлый, видя выражение его лица. — А им было куда труднее, поверь мне...

— Хоббиты — вымышленные! — проворчал Кроули, спускаясь с очередной замерзшей горки. — А мы — реальные, холодрыга тоже реальная, и я не хочу себе тут что-то сломать!..

— Не ворчи как Горлум! — солнечно улыбнулся Светлый. — На самом деле, трудности лишь делают полученный в итоге приз дороже и слаще!

Похоже, он был уже весь в предвкушении встречи с любимой книгой.

Кроули оставалось только закатить глаза и поддержать того под локоть в очередной раз, когда тот поскользнулся на новой кочке.

Наконец, они оказались на краю какой-то деревушки. Ветер усилился. Где-то лаяли собаки.

Кроули подумал, что Стинг все-таки не зря попал в опалу и скотина изрядная — вместо того чтобы скинуть контакт и раствориться в неизвестности, мог бы и сам мотнуться сюда лично за книгой, а потом назначить им встречу в каком-нибудь уютном ресторанчике.

Но тут, прерывая его размышления, из крайнего дома вышла фигурка в желтом пальто и помахала им рукой. Скрипнула калитка, и к ним подошла девушка юных лет со стопкой книг в руках.

— Вот! — сказала она. — Как и договаривались.

Азирафаэль выхватил из стопки верхнюю книжку и уставился на обложку.

— Да! Это она! — восторженно воскликнул он. — Та самая! Смотри, какая чудесная!..

Кроули посмотрел на обложку и вздохнул.

На ней — и правда! — какой-то враждебный дух нависал над фигурой волшебника в синей шляпе, словно темная грозовая туча, а в лапах у тучи был огненный кнут и еще что-то похожее на не очень хорошо прорисованный тюльпан — должно быть, так по мнению автора обложки должен был выглядеть огненный меч.

Азирафаэль стал листать книгу, разглядывая полюбившеся ему иллюстрации, словно проверяя, все ли на месте, а девушка сунула Кроули в руки остальные книги — и еще какую-то коробочку.

— Это что? — спросил Кроули. Договаривались же со Стингом вроде бы только на одну книгу.

— Мне это больше не нужно, я выросла, — пожала плечами девушка, развернулась и пошла обратно в дом, где уютно горели окна и было, наверное, тепло, и все украшено к празднику.

Кроули сунул книги подмышку и попытался открыть коробочку, что-то неудачно нажал... и в той вдруг закряхтело, заохало, и из-под крышки высунулся какой-то злобный пучеглазый уродец.

— Это еще что за хрень? — Кроули вздернул бровь, показывая коробку Светлому. — Есть идеи?

Азирафаэль оторвал от книги мечтательный взгляд, окинул им коробочку с уродцем — и внезапно расплылся в улыбке.

— Это копилка! — сказал он. — Копилка с Горлумом. Если дать ему денег, он утащит их внутрь со словами «Моя прелесть!»

— Дожили... — Кроули вздохнул. — Докатились... Теперь всякие Горлумы у меня еще деньги вымогать будут!..

Но копилку он все-таки сунул в карман — уродец ему чем-то понравился.

— Остальные книги тоже твои, мне без надобности. — сообщил он Азирафаэлю. Тот воззрился на них, словно впервые увидел.

— О! — сказал он, беря следующую верхнюю и распахивая глаза. — О!..

— Что? — заволновался Кроули. Все-таки, со Светлым никогда не поймешь, когда что-то идет не так.

Но Азирафаэль поднял на него сияющий взгляд:

— Это — «Хоббит»! С иллюстрациями того же автора! Как чудесно, я даже не знал, что такой есть! Воистину, это — Рождественское чудо! Ты только посмотри...

Кроули закатил глаза.

— Пойдем, я тебя отведу в теплое местечко, закажем там по такому случаю красное со специями, разопьем его — тогда и покажешь, что ты нашел в этих книженциях! — сказал он, хватая Светлого под руку и таща прочь от деревушки обратно через неприютный пустырь.

— Да, я тебе покажу, они чудесны, эти иллюстрации!.. — с уст Азирафаэля не сходила мечтательная улыбка, глаза его сияли, а к груди он прижимал новообретенное сокровище. — Это замечательный подарок, я так благодарен за него...

Тут он спохватился:

— Благодарен Творцу, разумеется! Ибо все, что делается, делается по воле Его!

— Да-да, конечно, поэтому Он и послал этот чертов ветрище! — фыркнул Кроули.

— Чтобы мы сильнее радовались, когда прибудем в жилье, — кивнул Азирафаэль.

Снег становился сильнее, смеркалось. За пустырем теплились огоньки, весело перемигиваясь, как новогодняя гирлянда.

Близился праздник.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
